privateschoolworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Clea Mistwaters
Clea Mistwaters is one of the main protagonists of Shadowhunters Chronicles series and the adopted younger "twin" sister of William Herondale. She is the Cecedis half-demon daughter of Lucifer with the power of twilight manipulation and also the girlfriend and parabatai of Cole Belcourt. Appearance Clea is from Chinese decent but is noted by Tessa and many others to be strikingly gorgeous and stunning. She has long, layered dark brown, almost black hair that neatly falls and stops about 3/4 below her chest. Clea is described to have a oval face with perfect, big almond brown eyes with long, thick eyelashes and perfectly, flawless skin and a tall, slim figure with a slight tan. As the parabatai of the son of the noble Belcourt family, Camille is very, very fond of Clea and knowing Clea's horrible past, she reportedly sends new dresses and acessories every single week. As a Shadow-Hunter, her extremely fancy dresses are a big hindrance to her, which is why she usually rips off the dress below her ankle. Later on, the maids got so tired of sewing together her clothes that they had her wear an ankle-lengthed v-neck dress with a floor-length trench made to look like a dress, so when she fights, she can just off take the "trench-dress" and battle. As the second daughter of Lucifer - a fallen arch-angel, she is neither a nephilim or a downworlder, in other words, she is a half-demon, half-angel. When her Morph finishes, her brown eyes turn golden with red slits as pupils; her fingernails grow longer and are painted white with the tips manicured blood-red; her canine teeth grows much longer and sharper like a vampires; and a pair of black angel wings sprout from her back. Personality Clea is truly a very playful but impatient person and has no drop of patience for any rude person (hence her bad-blood with Jessamine), but she is shown to be very self-less, caring and kind, going out of her way to save even a young mundane's life. Growing up in an unloving family, always beaten by the maids, never saw her real mother, hated on by the whole family, she was hardened into a very tough girl. When it came to love, she is absolutely clueless what it means, even talking about family love. She is one of the most stubborn characters in the story, not believing in Cole's feelings for her until he kissed her. When she is with Cole, she becomes more lovey-dovey and sometimes blushes way to much. But, while she can be impatient, she is very much like Will - flirtious, gambles and drinks. Will has told Tessa to "NO. Never. Ever. Have a drinking contest with her. I don't know what holds her up, but her alcohol limit is just as far-fetched as her power limit." Still, as the second daughter of Lucifer, she has a darker side to her, that she is absolutely convinced of never showing to anyone after she killed her adoptive family (Cory, Julinette and Erienna Tunington) when they took things too far and killed one sympathic maid for cleaning up after Clea's beating. Her dark side is her Morph. When she Morphs, she becomes a demon and angel hybrid, her common sense completely disappears, her blood-lust can be felt from hundreds of miles away and she kills anyone in her way. Even when she's fighting, her usual playful demeanor doesn't change. She would constantly mock the opponent, but as many Shadow-Hunters have stated, "Her power level is higher than high, honestly, I would rather have her mock me than have her get serious. Oh man. When she's serious. She kills. And when she kills. She'' kills''. History She is one of the most rare types of species. She is not a complete Nephilim, but she is not a Downworlder either. A mundane is out of question. Her father was Lucifer, a fallen archangel and her mother was a demon. When those two mix, their offspring becomes either a Cedicis or a Lumen. This was also the plan of Mortmain. Clea was the second daughter of Lucifer of this era and the second after her birth, Mortmain sealed both Lucifer and Yuki-Onna away and sent her away to live with cousins and fellow trusted advisors of his - the Tuningtons. Mortmain had ordered the Tuningtons and their subordinates to treat her like a slave, they were more than happy to follow. Clea lived her life like Cinderella, but much more torturous. The Tuningtons were psychotic psychopaths who enjoys seeing blood and people suffering. The family of 4 (parents, sister and brother) and the household would regularly beat Clea for everything she did - right or wrong. Camille Belcourt saw her regularly, the blood flowing out of her stab wounds and cuts like a river. Even though she was technically their daughter, she was their slave until the weekly party where she would be dressed up and act like a heiress. Her bones have grown to be as strong as diamonds and her nervous system has stopped responding to pain. As Camille saw her almost every week, so did her husband - Magnus Bane, a warlock. Camille had commented many times that if she ever tries to run away, always go to her or Magnus because they will offer her a safe home. Clea was 12 when she finally ran off. Judah Tunington (the brother) had gouged out her left eye as a punishment for looking him straight in the eye. When the newest maid, and the only one with human feelings in the household finally had enough of Clea's "punishments" and acted against the family, the maid was slowly tortured and killed right in front of Clea, which finally made her act up, causing her first Morph into a Cecidis and brutally murdering everyone in the house. Camille had just walked in when she witnessed everything, but she decided to confide in Charlotte Branwell - the head of the Enclave. Charlotte found her a few days after the incident, lying on the streets bloody and getting bloodier by the minute, she then took her in. Will, Jem and Cole were a bit skeptical of her first, as Jessamine's entry has not been a big success. But soon, they clung onto her and Will was made her official adopted twin older brother, Jem became her close, brotherlike advisor and Clea and Cole pursued a very flirty, intense, "I like you a lot, a lot, but I'm afraid of telling you, so I purposely tease and hurt you" relationship, but the teasing and hurtful words are from a very different origin from Will's and are not as hurtful. Abilities Relationships Cole Belcourt As Cole and Clea are not only parabatai, but Cole is also a vampire, a Downworlder, while Clea was to be a Nephilim. And any love between a Downworlder and a Nephilim or between parabatai are against the law, and are highly frowned upon. Also include the fact that he the only reason he is a member of the Enclave even though he is a Downworlder is because his mother is very close with the Enclave and they are rather not so easy to trust him. Will Herondale As her adoptive older twin brother, he is very caring of her. He has always knew of Cole's feelings for Clea, but he swore on his sister's grave to never tell, because as heart-breaking as it might be, if the Enclave found out, both would be dead. As they have grown up together, Will would often tell her his inner thoughts that he never tells anyone. Will can be a very straight-out rude and arrogant person, but when he is with Clea, he shows her his vulnerable, sad side. When he found out that Jem was engaged to Tessa, he went straight to Clea to talk things out with her. Sometimes, Will can get overboard, as shown when a mundane tried to kidnap her, Will went out of his way to almost killing the mundane, displaying his overprotectiveness. But because Clea is the only person who has ever known about his "curse", she knows where the hateful language is coming from. But somehow she has convinced Will that because she the daughter of Lucifer, she cannot be curse, which is why Will has only been seen being warm towards her on a daily basis, as the years dragged on and Clea is not dead. Though, inside her heart, Clea is truly horrified, because she is dying - of Leukemia, but because in the 1850's, cancer hasn't been known, therefore she has kept it a secret, along with her true descent (being a Cecidis), fearing that Jem, Tessa, especially Will and Cole and the entire Enclave with close on her. Plot Clockwork Angel Clea first appears when Will calls for her assistance when he was rescuing Tessa from the Dark Sisters. She then comes in with Thomas, Cole and Henry, single-handedly slaughtering Ms. Black before she was flung across the room by Ms. Dark who was behind her; sending her crashing into sets of sharp knives and equipment, getting a knife stabbed into her shoulder. She later appears late behind Henry in the dining room, shrieking when Henry nearly wacked her with his on-fire arm. They eat breakfast with some planning, before Cole and Clea start bickering over London's history. That afternoon, while Jessamine took Tessa shopping, and Will and Jem went back to the Dark Sister's house, Clea went to investigate the Dark Sisters' associates along with Cole. But as one of them is a very good-looking, handsome 18 year old guy and the other is a very beautiful young girl, Clea suggested that they split up, interrogate the two people, then meet back at the Blacfriars bridge in 2 hours. Cole skeptically agrees and they part. Clea arrives at the aristocrat's house. They introduce each other. After some flirting, Archer (aristocrat) spills some info, and leads her into his backyard shed, where he shows her a clockwork automaton laid out in pieces. He tells her that the Dark Sisters have sent him this prototype so he can have a better butler around the house and some feedback to send back to them. She picks up the heart of the automaton and finds "dQ" signed off the lower right corner. She thanks him, wraps up the heart to take back with her and turns to leave, only to be pinned to the wall, with Archer kissing her. When she realized that she has no way to escape with causing damage, she pretends to enjoy it and kisses back. Luckily for her, a few minutes later, the gardener ventures into the shed, only to realize the scene; while Clea uses that as an opportunity to escape. On her way back, she decides to take a shortcut into the alleyway, only to find herself trapped by what seemed like a badass guy and his gang. She decides to act like a helpless normal girl and run the other way, only to find all her openings blocked by the gangsters. As the leader inches towards her, she pulls out her dagger, only to realize who he was and drops her dagger in shock and fear. The leader turns out to be her step-brother - Judah Tunington. She starts shaking all over while the gangsters beats her up - leaving only her face unharmed. Judah explains that the Dark Sisters have resurrected not only him, but the entire family and they are out to get revenge. Before he leaves, he threatens her to better not tell anyone about their encounter, or else the people close to her will be hurt just as bad as she hurt them. Then he leaves her bruised and battered, her dress dirty and ripped in the alleyway. 1 hour later, she painfully makes her way towards Cole at Blackfriar Bridge half an hour late, though she shows no signs of stress or pain, only telling the suspicious Cole that she had to go to extreme methods to get the information out, and that even after she got the information, it got even more extreme. Cole gets extremely jealous and angry, insulting and yelling at her that the way she is doing work makes her no better than a lowly prostitute. He then takes the heart and walks off. Clea sighs sadly and walks painfully back home. Later that night, Will witnesses her using 5 advanced healing seals and asks what happened during their trip. She answers with "...nothing, Will. Just a little scuffle. God, get out!". Will gets extremely suspicious and storms into Cole's room and grabbing him by the neck, and yelling why didn't he be a gentleman and protect her sister. Cole looks confused and says that they split because the targets were better off dealing alone, then asks what he meant by protecting her. Will calms down and asks him why Clea is not only using a healing seal, but an advanced seal, and not 1 or 2, but 5. Cole looks worried and says that Clea was looking really battered when she met up with him, but she only said that she had to go extreme to get information from the young male aristocrat. Will gets completely shocked, then shakes his head, apologizing to Cole, but worriedly asks Cole to take care of her for him. Cole replies with a "of course, you know what she means to me...". Will nods and walks out. Back in her room, Tessa and Sophie both walk in on her, while she's only wearing her short, silk chemise and changing into her silk nightgown. Tessa notes that not only is Clea is the most beautiful girl that she (or anybody else) has ever seen, her body was also as breathtaking. When Tessa and Sophie finds Clea still writing 5 advanced healing seals on her and sees her bruised body, they immediately ask what had happened during the trip. Clea looks up and ignores the question, but walks towards them and says if both Sophie and Tessa have lost someone they love. They both nod yeses. Then Clea cocks her head and asks then what if those dead loved ones were brought back? After that, Clea starts to change, making it clear that she wants some privacy. They leave. The next day, Cole reconciles his relationship with Clea. Then the five of them - Will, Clea, Jem, Cole and Clea sneak up to eavesdrop on the Enclave meeting. After listening to an hour of listening, Clea gets a sudden high fever, fainting in Cole's arms. Therefore Cole, with the assistance Thomas and Sophie, carries her back Clockwork Prince Clockwork Princess Trivia *Her first name - Clea, ironically is the name given to Lucifer's second daughter